Waltraud Nowotny
Waltraud Nowotny (ヴァルトラウト・ノヴォトニー) is a Witch of the 503rd Joint Fighter Wing, originating from Ostmark. Background In addition to other skills, Waltraud was exceedingly skillful commander. Under her guidance a unit often got large kill counts. Wing Commander Safonov and Wing Commander Bonin had high opinions for her commanding abilities, so when the 503rd JFW was formed she was made the commanding officer in battle. They entrust her the whole command of battles. When the Neuroi invasion began, she enlisted into the Ostmark Air Force and went to the Witch school of Vienna. She received intensive training, and after graduation she was assigned to a Ostmark Training Company that was temporarily attached to the Karlsland JG 54. Although they were novices their abilities steadily grew as they received combat training under the tutelage of the best teachers from the front lines. After Ostmark fell, she became a full member of the JG 54, and was sent to protect the people who were evacuating to Orussia. During an evacuation battle she was shot down over the Sea of Azov. After 3 days of drifting she was finally rescued. Even after that experience she was determined to better her skills, and especially during operation Typhoon she achieved many military gains. After she was promoted to Flight Lieutenant she became the commander of 1st Staffel, a new resistance unit. Waltraud's achievements after that were remarkable. During just one month she destroyed 49 enemy units, during the month after that she shot 45, and the month after that she destroyed 32 in just 10 days. Karlsland Army already had many famous witches, but she was the first to achieve 250 victories. Along with Helma Lennartz, she was another of the early users of the new Me262 Jet Strikers and was instrumental in their initial operational testing and the development of new tactics suited to the new Striker's characteristics. Nowotny is the Commanding Officer in battle of the 503rd. She is a very skilled fighter, but her ability to command others efficiently is exceedingly great. She has a mild personality and while she is very much liked by the people around her she doesn't seemingly return their feelings at all with her unsocial behaviour. Her familiar is a Great Dane. She often worked alongside Ottilie Kittel in battle with Kittle's kill counts rapidly approaching her own kill count. However, unbenounced to Nowotny, Kittle was quickly becoming concerned with the fact that her kill counts were going to exceed that of the person she considered her "destined". She opted to take alternative shifts and any official Neuroi kills she made were made without the knowledge of others and were unreported. After noticing this Nowotny became concerned and opted to help support and assist in ensuring kills were officially reported but eventually Kittle confessed the whole truth. Nowotny thought to herself that it was fun having a "peppy protegee" like Kittel and surprisingly praised Kittle for her actions. Trivia *She is based on Walter Nowotny. Gallery Me262A-1a 'White 8' Jet Striker used by Waltraud Nowotny Nowotny262OVA1scan.JPG Category:Strike Witch Category:Flight Lieutenants Category:503rd Joint Fighter Wing Category:Ostmark